New Realization
by jan1357911
Summary: After Jacob left her also, Bella felt abandoned and lonely. Then she suddenly saw Quil in a different light but what she didn't see was all the twist and turns that their relationship would take. Join Quil and Bella as they try to survive all that life throws at them. Rated M for sexual content and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

After **he** left me, my life fall apart. I felt like I had a hole in my heart. I couldn't eat or sleep. I was miserable, as if my whole world had collapsed around me. And at this period of my life, it really had. I had surrounded my whole life around him, my future and my present. So when he left it all came crashing down. I went into a deep depression. I was hurting not only me but Charlie and Jacob. I was in the dark for awhile. That is until Jacob.

He was like the light that brighten up my darkness. He was my sun, my Jacob. He seemed to fill the hole that **he**made in my heart. He made me feel like I could do way better. And again I surrounded my life around him. We would hang out all the time after school. And when school was out for summer we'd spend all day together. It seemed like he never got tired of me. Will until recently, Jake hasn't been answering my phone calls which he always does. and when i called his houses Billy said the he was sick. But there was something in his voice that just didn't convince me.

So I decided I was going to find out for myself what was up with Jake. I got in my red Chevy truck and drove to La push. I parked in front of the familiar red house with the same blue curtains. **(A/N** Don't remember what color the house is.:)**) **I knew he wasn't home so I was going to wait until he came. I was so distracted, thinking of what I was going to say, that I didn't hear Jacob approach the truck until I heard a light tap on the window.

I looked up and saw that Jake had cut his hair short and was shirt less, along with 4 other shirtless guys behind him. One I recognized as Embry. I rolled down the window and felt the cool air come in. Jake had a emotionless expression instead of the his usually happy expression.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked plainly.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Go ahead." he encouraged.

"Alone." I glanced at them. Jake turned to face one of the guys who nodded.

"Let's take a walk." he said facing me again. I got out of the car and we walked till we were out of ear shot.

"Jake what's going on with you lately. I mean you don't answer my calls and then Billy said you were sick. What's up?" I asked.

"Bella I think its best that's you just go home and don't come back." he said roughly.

"Jake what's wrong? did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"It's not you, it's me."

" That's original." I huffed.

"It is me Bella. I'm sorry a broke my promise." He started to turn away but I grabbed his arm.

"You haven't broken it yet. And you don't have to." I begged. He took a deep breath and turned around. He had a masked expression that I hated.

"Bella I don't want you. So just go far away from me and don't come back." He said roughly. In other words Jake said the same thing **he** said to me.

"Jake don't." I whispered trying to hold back the tears that were building up at the rim of my eyes but one slipped.

"I mean it Bella." He said. I wiped the tear off my cheek and almost ran to my truck. I got in and just drove not knowing where I was going.

Jacob POV

I turned around and ran in to the woods to turn.

I can't believe I just said that to her. She's never going to forgive me.**-Jake**

That's the point. She can't know Jake.**-Sam**

I know but that's the same thing the Blood sucker said to her. I don't think she can take anymore.-**Jake**

Damn! She was hot! I'd like to tap that!**-Paul**

Don't get any ideas Paul.**-Jake**

Jake if it makes you feel better we'll follow her just to make sure she's okay.**-Sam**

Okay, sound good.**-Jake**

Bella POV

Somehow I found myself on the cliff, me and Jake would come to all the time, Crying my eyes out. I was sitting on the floor with my back leaning against a log so I could see the sun set. But that wasn't for another hour. I just sat there trying to figure out why Jake wouldn't want me. After awhile I came to the conclusion that he just finally got tired of me. Then I heard the footsteps coming behind me.

"Is it alright if I join you." said a voice that sounded familiar. I snaffling and wiping the tears off my face.

"Yeah sure, Quil." I said lowly. He came and sat next to me and looked at me.

"Bella are you crying." he asked concern in his voice.

"No I was crying." I admitted looking down at my hands.

"Why? What's wrong?" concern was noticeably laced in his voice.

"It's nothing, it's just Jake." I said.

"Oh yeah I know. His started hanging out with Sam and the others. Won't even talk to me." I looked up at Quil he had a hurt expression.

Oh great Quils there with her. The panty chaser.**-Jake**

Now you can watch him fuck her.**-Paul**

Paul stop it.**-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh great Quils there with her. The panty chaser.**-Jake**

Now you can watch him fuck her.**-Paul**

Paul stop it.**-Sam**

"Will at last he didn't tell you that he didn't want you and that you weren't good enough." I said a tear slipping down my cheek.

I didn't say that! I never said she wasn't good enough.**-Jake**

"He said that to you?" he asked shocked.

"Yup just now." I said. "Maybe his right. Maybe I'm broken and can't be fixed." Now more tears flowing freely down my face. Quil put an arm around my shoulders.

"You are good enough. You're more than good enough. And you know what?" he asked.

"What?"I asked leaning my head on his chest.

"It's his loss." he said looking down at me. I smiled and then a thought came to me. I looked up at him but lost my train of thought. I didn't realize how close our faces were.

"Quil are you just being nice for once or are you flirting with me because you think you're going to get lucky?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to play Quils cocky games. He made a fake gasp.

"I'm offended." he chuckled and I giggled."You know I can be nice once and awhile." he said in a sweet tone.

"You know you can be very sweet when you show your nice side instead of your assy cocky self." I said softly.

"Oh really I thought that's was your favorite part of me." He said sarcastically. I smiled widely.

"There's that pretty smile." he pointed out. I blushed red. I looked at the sun that was now starting to set.

Okay we know that she's fine now let's go.**-Sam**

Okay.**-Jake**

"Isn't it beautiful?" I said to Quil. We were now very close to each other. He had an arm around my waist and I was leaning into him.

"Yeah it is." but I could feel him looking at me not the sun set. I looked up at him; our lips were inches away from touching.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Were you and Jake a thing?"

"No his just my best friend." I responded. He nodded.

"Why?" I asked. Our eyes locked in each others.

"Because if you were then I couldn't do what I'm going to do."

"wha-" he cut me off with a kiss. But it wasn't just any kiss it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I felt like all my nerve endings were going to explode from the electricity that was going through them. He licked my lips asking for entrance which I granted. His tongue moved in ways I couldn't imagine. He tangled his hand in my hair pulling me closer. I had my hand in his hair and another around his neck deepening the kiss. A minute later I was lay flat on my back with Quil on top of me. His hand in my shirt until he pulled back a little hovering over me.

"We should stop." he suggested.

"Good Idea." I said as we both sit up. I pulled down my shirt which was pulled up just under my bra. We sat there in silence. I hadn't realized it was dark out already.

"Hey do you want to go to my place we could watch a movie, talk, whatever. And maybe figure out what just happened here." He offered.

"That would be great." I said. Quil got up and I took his starched out hand to help me up. We walked down the small hill, hand in hand, to my car. As I drove we sat in a comfortable silence. When we got to his house we went inside and I sat on the couch.

"Are you sure your parents aren't going to come." I asked as he walked in the room with two sodas.

"Yeah there visiting relatives in the Makah rez this weekend." he said as he handed me one and sat down.

"Okay." I said.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" he asked

"I thought we were going to watch a movie" I said playing dumb. I took a sip of the soda. I knew exactly what he was talking about. The truth was that I didn't know what this was Quil is my friend but that kiss was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n sorrys it took me awhile to update. scool. lolz! tell me what you think. REVIEW. While try to up date every other day but no promise! most like in the weekends. Enjoy!**

"so what exactly are we doing here?" he asked

"I thought we were going to watch a movie" I said playing dumb. I took a sip of the soda. I knew exactly what he was talking about. The truth was that I didn't know what this was Quil is my friend but that kiss was amazing.

"You know what I mean." He said. Damn he knew me well.

"To tell you the truth Quil I don't know. I mean not saying that that kiss was bad cause it wasn't but I don't know." I sigh."What do you think?"

"Well the way I see it is I like you and by the way you were kissing me I can tell you like me so we can either ignore our feelings and have an awkward friendship or we can go with our feelings and see where they take us. Simple."

"Not really. It's kind of complicated." I said.

"It doesn't have to be. So what do you say movies, tomorrow night, around 7:00?" He offered. I smiled.

"Sure I guess!" I giggled at how simple it really was. "Well now that that's covered I got to go. Charlie's probably wondering where I am." I finish the last of the soda and got up so did he. He walked me to the door and exchanged phone numbers.

I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

"Okay, bye see you tomorrow." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" he called out as I got in my car. I couldn't help but smile. When I got home Charlie was already there. I got started on dinner when Charlie came in to the kitchen.

"Billy called me. He said you went to see Jake." He said waiting to hear what happen.

"What Billy didn't tell you what happened?" They gossiped like a couple of teenage girls.

"Yeah he did but you seem happy and giddy, did you two make up?" He said with hope.

"No he made it very clear that he didn't want to be friends." I explain. I wasn't going to let Jake take me out of my good mood.

"Then why are you so happy?" He asked curious.

"Let's just say someone put me in a good mood." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow questionly. I just turned around and got back to cooking. That night I dream about Quil and that kiss. It was a great dream until there was a tap on my second store window. I got up and walked to the window.

There leaning on the top branch of the tree was Jacob. I opened the window.

"Jake what the hell are you doing?" I said.

"Back up Bells." I did as he said and he jumped in the window.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked. I went to sit on my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep my promise." He said, I was so confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella do you remember that day that we went for a walk on the beach and I told you about the s-" his mouth was open but no sound was coming out.

"About the stories about the cold ones." I said. "But what does this have to do with anything."

"Do you remember what I said before that?" I though really hard. It was so long ago.

"Something about the tribe." I said.

"Yeah, your close. What else."

"Jake I don't remember it was so long ago."

"Bella I'm begging you please try to remember." I closed my eyes trying to remember.

"Something about the tribe descending from wolfs."I guess that was it because as soon as I said I it Jake hugged me hard.

"Okay Jake I still don't get it?" I said when he put me down.

"I promise I'll explain tomorrow. Get some sleep Bells you look like you could use it." He kissed me forehead.

"Well maybe if I wasn't woken up at two in the morning I could get it." I said. He chuckled and left throw the window. I went back to my dream. The Next morning Jake was down stairs waiting for me.

"Hey Jake what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to explain. Remember?" I want to sit next to him.

"Okay so explain." I said.

"Okay so you guessed the first part I'm a wolf."

"Like a real wolf." I giggled.

"Hey if vampires can exist wolfs can too." I went silent. How did he know about that.

"Bella we were made to protect the people of La push from them."

"What you kill vampires? Jake you can't."

"Don't worry we can't hurt the Cullen's." He spat.

"That's not what I was going to say. Vampires are impossible to kill." He chuckled.

"Bella trust me we can kill them." He said prideful. "Come on get dressed I want you to meet the rest of the pack." I did as he said and in fife minutes Jake was driving us to the famous Sam's house. He parked in front of a yellow house. Jake opened the car door for me and out stretched his hand to help me, I took it.

"Well I guess the wolfs out of the bag." said a tall russal color guy.

"Bella this is Paul. Paul, Bella." Jake introduced us.

"Hey." he said with a devilish smile that made me blush.

"Hi." I said. He looked down at my hand which Jake still held. He gave Jake a Questionable look. Jacob gave him the slightest nod no. I gentle pulled my hand from Jakes and stuffed it in my jacket pocket.

"Hey Emily just finished cooking lets go inside." said Paul. We all want in.

"Hi I'm Emily." said a short native American woman with 3 scars across one side of her face.

"I'm Bella." I said shaking her hand.

"You must be the vampire girl." She said lightly.

"You must be the wolf girl." I said with a smile.

"I guess I am." she giggled.

"Jake aren't you going to introduce us." said another guy but he was slightly younger.

"Yeah, Bella this Sam and, Jared."

"Hey." I said to them.

"Would you like a muffin Bella?" asked Emily.

"Sure thanks." I said taking one from the basket she had. Then my phone rang. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It said Quil.

"Excuse me" I said leaving the room but not before I saw Jakes hurt expression. I went outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N its alittle short but i hope you guys like it. enjoy!**

"Sure thanks." I said taking one from the basket she had. Then my phone rang. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It said Quil.

"Excuse me" I said leaving the room but not before I saw Jakes hurt expression. I went outside.

"Hello" I said with a smile.

"Hey beautiful just wanted to know if you were up for something more fun than the movies?" He asked.

"Sure, what are we going to do?"I said in a light tone.

"Oh that's a surprise." He said

"What, can you give me a clue?" I said flirtingly.

"Nup." He said.

"Pretty please?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Now that's not fair." He said.

"What's not fair?" I said playing dumb. I walked down the stairs off the porch.

"You know what. Okay one hint; you're going to need your bathing suit.'

"Cool."I said with my normal voice pleased that I had that effect on him. He chuckled. I hadn't realized how nice it was out. I took off my jacket.

"So I'll pick you up in an hour. Ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye gorgeous." I shut my phone. I had a wide smile on my face.

Jacob POV

"Shit. This is bad." I said listening to the conversation Bella was having with Quil.

"Quil has not shown any signs yet so there's no need to worry right now." Sam said.

"Sam this girl cannot get hurt again. I don't think that she can take it I things get serious with her and Quil."

"Jake, dude it's just a date. He probably just wants to get laid." Paul said.

"Yeah, you said it yourself, the guys a panty chaser." Sam said.

"Okay I guess you're right." I said lowly as Bella walked in.

Bella POV

I climbed back up the porch step and in to the house. I said bye to everyone and Jake walked me to my car. He opened the door for me.

"Bella be careful with Quil." He said as he closed the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I mean that Quil was a flirt but he wasn't like that last night.

"His sort of a man whore."I couldn't hold back my laughter. Jake had a confused look on his face.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Jake I'm not dumb. It's not like I'm going to give myself to him that easily." I said between laughs.

"Well Quil can be pretty convincing." He said all mater-of-facty.

"Trust me I won't give in to him! At least not yet!" I giggled as a shocked look came across jakes face. I drove home laughing at that. When I got there I got in the shower and let the hot water run down my body. I got out, dried myself and went to my closet. I decided I would wear my red bikini with black poka dots. I put on my black short shorts and my red snug tank top. I heard a knock at the door and my heart stopped.

"Come in!" I yelled putting on my red flip flops and running down the stairs. I tripped on the last step. But instead of hitting the floor I hit a buff, warm chest. Quil. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Falling all over me already, Bella?" he whispered into my ear. I blushed a deep red color.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing?" I asked, taking a step back.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said slyly.

**A/N REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guyz! Sorry is been so long! This chapter has been in my head all week I just didn't have time to write it down. I hope you like it let me know what you think! Reveiw!**

**disclaimer: nope don't own :(**

"So are we going to the beach?" I asked Quil as we drove to la push.

"Yes but that's not the surprise." He replied. I was so curious about what it was. It was killing me.

"We're here" said Quil turning off the engine. We were at second beach. The shore looked beautiful as the waves crashed on it. He opened the door for me and helped me out.

"Okay close your eyes!" he placed a hand over my eyes. As he led the way I tripped a few times but he steadied me with an arm around my waist. Finally we came to a stop.

"Can I see?" I asked excitedly. He chuckled and removed his hand. My eyes were looking at the prettiest pick nick I have ever seen. Quil had laid a blanket on the sand and bordered it with yellow lilies. On the blanket was and pick nick basket and a bouquet of more yellow lilies, my favorite. It looked like a setting from a movie.

"Do you like it?" Quil asked nervously. I turned to look at him.

"You did all this?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, I mean I wanted to do something nice but didn't kn-"I cut him off with a hug.

"Quil its perfect." I said smiling up at him. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Come on let eat." We eat in silence for a while until Quil spoke.

"So I know that I already know you, but tell me something about yourself I don't already know?" he prompted.

"Hmm, um let's see. Oh my weakness is chocolate! I love it! I would do anything for chocolate!" I smiled.

"Oh really…" he said slyly. I could already see the wheels spinning in his head.

"Anything reasonable!" I added quickly.

"I know! What did you think I was thinking?" he smirked.

"Who knows what goes on in Quil's play land?" I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Quils play land?" he questioned.

"It's my nick name for your imagination!" I giggled.

"I like it!" he smiled smugly. We finished eating and talked and laughed some more. Then I felt a drop on my forehead.

"Shit!" I said as it started to drizzle. I helped Quil put away the things and we ran to the car.

"That's okay I have a backup plan!" Quil said.

"let me guess, it's a surprise." I said sarcastically.

"How did you know?" he said mockingly as he pulled out of the parking lot. He drove to a cliff with an amazing view. On the cliff was a cave that was facing the sun set. This was so different from Jakes cliff. We got out of the car and ran to the cave. I sat down and Quil followed in suit.

"This place is incredible how did you find it?" The cave had over grown plant vain on all the walls that looked orangey as the sun started to set.

"I was mad one day and need a place to think and I stumbled upon this place. I guess the silence and beauty of this place makes it easy to forget things." Quil responded.

"I know what you mean it's the same in my music room." Shit why did I just say that! No one is supposes to know about that.

"Music room?" he asked. I trusted Quils but Jake didn't even know about it. At the same time I felt like I could tell him this secret.

"Yeah, it's like a room where I write my songs and record them. It's kind of like my sanctuary. A place where I can just escape the world, even if it's just for an hour or two."

"Wow it sounds peaceful. I never knew you could sing." He stated.

"Yeah it's not exactly something I tell people."

"Why not? I bet you're a great singer. Can I hear?" he asked. This is exactly why I didn't tell people. They always wanted to hear. Let's just say I have never ever sung I n front of some one.

"Maybe one day." I smiled.

"Cool I'll take it. Look the suns almost gone." He changed the subject. Usually people would just keep asking until you give in. but not Quil. He noticed my nervousness and changed the subject. I looked at the sun which was half way disappeared under the cliff. It was a glowing orange gold color.

"Wow it's beautiful!" I said.

"Yeah it does."Quil whispered but I felt his gaze on me. I looked up to meet his eyes. I smiled sweetly as he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine softly and sweetly. The perfect kiss to end the perfect date.

**A/N Sooo? tell me what you think! reveiw! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guyz hope you like this! its all Bella Quill! :)**

Recap:

"Wow it's beautiful!" I said.

"Yeah it is."Quil whispered but I felt his gaze on me. I looked up to meet his eyes. I smiled sweetly as he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine softly and sweetly. The perfect kiss to end the perfect date.

2 months later

It's been two months since me and Quil started dating. Two amazing months. Quil was great, I trust him so much and he trusted me, everything was perfect. Currently we were sitting on the beach, his arms around me as we stared out in to the sunset. It was our two month anniversary and we decide to do something simple. There was no need for a nice dinner at a nice restaurant.

"Happy 2 month anniversary baby." Quil whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Happy 2 month anniversary." I said turning around and kissing him.

"I have a surprise for you!" I said when we broke apart. His eyes lit up.

"And what would that be?"

"Come on lets go to my house." He looked confused.

"What about my surprise?" he pouted like a little kid. I giggled.

"It's at my house. Come on!" I took his hand and dragged him to my house.

"So what's my surprise?" Quil asked as soon as we walked in the door.

"You are so impatient! I'm going to show you my music room." I said pulling him up stairs.

"Really?" Quil had been dying to see it but he never said it.

"Yup!" suddenly I was nervous. He was the first person that was going to see it. Not even Charlie has seen it. I walked in to my room and walked up to the door to my most secret room. Quil was right behind me.

"Belly, you don't have to if you don't want to." he put a hand on my shoulder.

"No I do. It's just that in this room, all those songs, in there are me. So I can't help but feel a little exposed. But I trust you and I want to show you." I said opening the door and walking in. It used to be a walk in closet but it got remodeled in to a medium size room. It had songs hung on the wall and a computer. The room was painted red and had a few music notes on the walls.

"So this is it." I said looking at Quil. He walked around the room reading the songs. He turned to look at me.

"These are great Bella!" he commented. I relaxed a little.

"Thank you." I said blushing little.

"Can I hear one?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed one off the wall.

"Okay here goes nothing." I said.

When I Look At You by Miley Cirus

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody when the night's so long  
'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me  
All I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't ya know, you're beautiful

Yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah, yeah, oh, oh  
You appear just like a dream to me

*End song*

I looked up at Quil slowly. His face was in awe.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked nervously. He walked up to me.

"Your amazing, you know that?" he said kissing me. It soon heated up into a full on make out session. We broke away for air. We were looking in to each other's eyes and I saw something in Quil's that made me say what I said.

"I love you Quil." I said. He smiled widely.

"I love you too Bella." And he kissed me again…

**A/N REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N okay so this is a little short, but i will update soon. XD**

"Hey baby" Quil greeted me as I walked into his family's business.

"Hey babe." I said leaning over the counter to give him a kiss.

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked as I went behind the counter, he started to bag a lady's groceries.

"Um I was going to go see Jake." I whispered. Jake was a touchy subject for Quil. He didn't like that I forgave him so easily, but then again he didn't know the whole story.

"Have a good day." He told the lady as she left. He turned to face me.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Quil we've had this talk already. Jake is my friend and I haven't seen him in a while."

"Are you serious? Bella he hurt you, how can you just forgive him like that?" he asked.

"It's complicated Quil." I sighed.

"I don't want you to go." He stated.

"Oh well, sorry you feel that way but I'm still going to see him." Quil started to quiver.

"Quil calm down." I took two steps back and he stopped shaking slightly. I walked up to him and cupped his cheek. I quickly pulled it back.

"Quil you're burning up, here sit down." I lead him to a fold out chair.

"I don't know what's wrong." He said.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back." I walked out of the store and pulled my phone out. I dialed Jake's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey bells." Jake answered.

"Hey Jake um I think Quil is about to phase, he has been shaking and is running a fever." I said quickly.

"Okay where are you?"

"At his parent's store."

"Okay keeps him calm, I'll be right there." He said hanging up. I went back inside to see Quil in the same spot I left him. I went over to him and sat on him lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay baby?" I ran my hand up and down his arm.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He ran his hand through my hair.

"It's okay." I said kissing him, even his lips were steaming. We were really going at it when I heard the bell chime alerting me that someone came in. We broke apart and I saw that it was Jake. Quil immediately started shaking again.

"Bella step away from him." Jake ordered. I tried but Quil's grip tightened around me.

"Don't tell her what to do." Quill growled. I cupped his cheek again and forced him to look at me.

"Quil, baby it's okay. Just let go, relax I'll be right here."I spoke calmly. Quil calmed down a little and his hold loosened allowing me to get up. I walked over to Jake and Quil shot up.

"Jake what are you going to do?" I whispered.

"We have to provoke him to get mad, so that he'll phase."

"And how are we go-"I was cut off by Jacobs's lips as he crushed them in to mine. I pushed against Jake's chest willing him to stop. He pulled back and had a smirk playing on his face.

"What the hell Jacob?" I yelled and then slapped him.

"Ahh shit ouch!" I yelped out in the pain shooting from my hand. What happened next happened so quickly I could barely keep up.

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey okay this is a short one. i was wonder what you think on my doing a chapter in Quils point of veiw? let me know!**

I turned around and saw that Quil was shaking so hard he was vibrating. I heard the door chime twice and then Paul and Sam grabbed Quil pushing him outside the back door towards the forest. Once they were gone I turned around to glare at Jake.

"I'm sorry but I had to do something to get him mad." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

"I would slap you again if I wasn't in pain right now." I said through clutched teeth.

"Here let me see." He said reaching out for my hand.

"Fine" I said giving it to him. He looked over my hand carefully, occasionally making me wince in pain.

"Yeah it's broken. Come on I'll take you to the hospital." He led me out of the store to the rabbit.

"But shouldn't you be with the pack, what with the new wolf?" I asked getting in the passenger sit.

"No, Sam thinks it's better if I'm not there when Quil first phases." He explains once he got in the car, starting it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because right now he probably wants to beat the shit out of me."

"Well you deserve it. You couldn't think of anything else to do?" I said cradling my hand to my chest.

"No and your hand was not completely my fault. You're the one that slapped a werewolf. Next time you want to hurt me use a bat or a crowbar." He chuckled

"I'll remember that." I laughed. We got to the hospital and it turns out that I did break my hand. The doctor put it in a case and said it would be off in two months. Jake drove me back to the store to get my truck and then I meet him at Emily's house where we waited for Quil. I was very anxious for him to come back already.

"Bella can you stop that?" Jake asked putting his hand over my good hand that had been taping rapidly on the table.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little anxious." I said as Jake let go of my hand.

"His fine, he just needs to learn to phase back." I nodded and then I heard the back door open. Sam walked in first and went straight to Emily and kissed her. Then Paul came in taking a seat at the table and grabbing a muffin. Then finally Quil came in and he leaned against the wall. I stood up and walked over to him. He was looking down so I cupped his cheek with my hand. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Quil, baby are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He said harshly, turning around and running out the door. I stood there shocked, Quil had never spoken or acted like that with me. I turned around and looked at Sam.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered.

"His just a little mad right now, He will talk to you when his in control." Sam explained.

"Okay, just tell him to call me when his ready to talk." I said grabbing my keys off the table and heading out the door.

**A/N REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here you go guyz enjoy!**

3 weeks! It's been 3 weeks since Quil phased and I still hadn't heard anything about him. I get that he had to learn to control his temper but 3 weeks? I finished up cooking dinner and grabbed my cell phone dialing Jake's number.

"Hey Bells I was wondering when you were going to call." Jake greeted. This had become a routine for me over the weeks, make dinner call Jake.

"Ha-ha funny. So how's he doing?" I asked.

"His better, he can control himself for a longer time. I think that in a few days he'll be fine."

"Really?" my voice heightened with excitement.

"Yup." Jake relied chuckling.

"Thank you Jake." I said hanging up. I still had no clue what was going on with Quil. From what Sam had told me he was mad but about what? Maybe the kiss, but Jake had explained that it meant nothing. So what could it be? This was giving me a head ache; I guess I would find out soon enough.

*Four days later*

It's been four days and I'm really anxious. Jake said that Quil would come and talk to me today. I decided to distract myself by cleaning the house. I had just finished wiping down the kitchen counter when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly put away the supplies and went to get the door. Quil was standing there at the door shirtless and hot. His muscles looked more defined, he looked a few inches taller, and he looked older. I grimaced when I saw that he was looking down again.

"Baby?" I asked. He looked up and just stared intently in to my eyes as if expecting something to happen. A look of disappointment crossed his face when nothing did. He walked up to me and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much bells." He whispered against my neck.

"I've missed you too, Quil." He pulled back a little and kissed me with everything he had. I gladly kissed him back with just as much passion. When we pulled away for air it took me awhile to recover after that kiss.

"How are you?" I asked worried. He looked tired with bags under his eyes.

"I'm okay it's just a big change." He responded as I lead him to the table, sitting down.

"Yeah I know but you're going to be okay." I assured him. He nodded.

"Bella how long have you known about this?"

"Um I found out the day of our first date. I couldn't tell you it was a secret." I explained.

"Yeah I know. Do you know everything?" I was a little confused now.

"Uh, yeah pretty much."

"Do you know what imprinting is?" Quil asked.

"No, what is it?"

"I'll let Sam explain, come on lets go."

"Wait, what? Quil your confusing me."

"I know just come on." He said taking my hand and leading me to my truck. He stopped at the passenger's side.

"I'll drive." He extended his hand for the key and I gave it to him. And with that we were off to la push. To say I was confused was an understatement. What the hell was imprinting. The next thing I know we were sitting in Sam's kitchen waiting for him to explain what imprinting was.

"Okay Bella have you ever heard of imprinting?" Sam asked.

"I think Jake mentioned it once but I'm not sure what it is." I replied.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate. It's like when you look at her and it's not gravity holding you to the ground it's her. You would do anything for her and be anything for her. It doesn't matter if you are in love with someone already the imprint tops that." Sam explained.

"Emily is your imprint." I more stated then asked.

"Yes." He smiled. I turned to face Quil.

"Have you imprinted?" I whispered fearing the answer.

"No, I haven't." he said, his voice laced with disappointment.

"That's what we need to talk about." Sam intervened. I looked up at him.

"Bella if you guys stay together there is a chance Quil might imprint. Now the decision is yours I just wanted you to know the risks." I can't believe it. Can I really stay with Quil knowing that he could be snatched away from me at any minute? Could I line myself up for that kind of pain? Quil had grown on me and I had started to fall in love with him.

"I uh I need some time to think about this." I stuttered getting up and walking out the door.

"Bella wait." Quil called out after me putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me around.

"Bella I just want you to know that this is totally up to you and I'm okay with any decision you make. Also that being with you these past few months has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I fell in love with you and I don't need to imprint on you to know that at the end I'm going to end up with you." He declared.

"Quil I fell in love with you too but I just need some time to think about this with a clear head." I responded.

"Okay, take all the time you need." I gave him a soft kiss then got in my car and drove home; I had a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N here you guys like i promised ! new chapter! i might update later today but no promises. Enjoy! :)**

It's been two weeks since I found out about imprinting. I still couldn't decide what to do. Quil had called me a few times but I just couldn't talk to him yet. I loved Quil and I loved being with him, but I didn't want to be hurt again. The last time it almost killed me. Is it worth it if all the good times I have with Quil could lead to hurt and pain? I was brought out of my thoughts by the shrilling sound of my ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, its Emily."

"Oh hey Emily, what's up?" I asked a little surprised by her call.

"The girls and I are having a little get together and I wanted to know if you would like to join us?"

"Um, yeah sure." I replied.

"Okay then come on down. We'll wait for you." She hung up and I grabbed my key heading out to my trunk. For some reason I felt like something was going to happen today, but I couldn't tell if it was something good or bad. When I go5t to Emily's all the girls were there even Leah.

"Hey girls!" I greeted taking a sit on the couch.

"Hey Bella!" they said in unison.

"Leech lover." Leah greeted in her own way.

"Leah." I said giving her a small smile.

"Bella do you want a drink? "Emily asked.

"sure." I said taking the glass cup filled with what smelled like fruit mixed with alcohol.

"Okay girls," Emily spoke taking her sit next to Rachel. "Why don't we start with something that's bothering us?" It was starting to sound like an alcoholic anonymous meeting.

"I'll go first," Paul's imprint, Rachel spoke up, "um, okay so I guess I'm happy, but I feel like something's missing. I have a great guy that I'm in love with and who loves me but I miss school. I miss collage, I miss my old friends, not that I don't love you girls 'because I do, but I just feel like I dropped everything, I feel like I failed at life." She took a sip of her fruity drink.

"How come you didn't finish school?" I asked.

"My school is far away and I couldn't be from Paul that long." She replied.

"Why don't you just transfer you credits to a collage close by? There's a great school in Port Angeles." I said not seeing the big deal about it.

"I guess I could but I don't know." She sounded hesitant, and she gave a quick glance to Emily.

"Why not?" I asked confused. It was obviously something she wanted to do, so why not do it? Just because she was an imprint didn't mean she had to stay at home all day awaiting her soul mate.

"I'll talk to Paul I'm not sure what he'll say." She spoke in a low tone.

"Rachel to me it sounds like your very independent so if you want to go to college do it. Now I'm not saying don't tell Paul about it, you should talk to him about it and I'm sure he'll be alright with the idea. Just because you're an imprint doesn't mean you have to totally depend on Paul. Go to school and make something out of yourself." I encouraged.

"But that's not how it goes, an imprint is supposed to be there for a wolf, how's she going to do that if she's prancing around in collage?" Emily interrupted. Wow this sounded like it should be an episode from Dr. Phil.

"Okay, no offence but that's a little old school, don't you think? I don't think there's anything in the legends that says you have to be a house wife or girlfriend. You can still be a good imprint and have job or go to college." I attempted to reason with her.

"I agree with Bella on this one. You girls need to be a little more independent and not be so pathetic and do something with your lives besides sit at home and wait for your men to get home." Leah said the not so nice version of what I had said.

"Well Leah you wouldn't understand, you aren't an imprint-"Emily snapped.

"Neither am I." I stated.

"But you're different." Emily said.

"And why is that? Bella and I are the same and we seem to be the only ones in this room who have some common sense and independents."

"You guys don't understand you're not imprints so I suggest you don't give you input." Emily said harshly. The why the hell did she invite me?

"Well then I guess I don't belong here." I said standing up. "Leah you want a ride?" I offered.

"sure." Leah stood and we started to leave but Leah stopped and turned around.

"If you girls want some real advice Bella and I well be at my house." She said the turned and walked out the door with me following in suit.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hey guys as i promise another update ! i worked on this alot i hope you guyz like it! Oh and just a reminder that Quil and bella have been going out for about 4 to 5 months. Okay no more enjoy ! :)**

I drove Leah to her house and she invited me. We were currently sitting on the floor in her room watching some TV.

"Do you actually think any of them well come?" I asked.

"I doubt it, although Rachel looked really inspired by your little speech. Good job on that by the way," she complemented.

"Thanks I guess it just annoyed me how they are so attached and dependent on their guys. It makes them seem so- so" I struggled with to find the right word.

"Pathetic? I could never be like that I'm way to independent." Leah explained.

"Yeah me too." My thoughts drifted to Quil. He loves that I'm like that and won't let anyone walk over me again. I sighed, still in indecision about the matter. I missed him, a lot.

"I heard about you and Quil." Leah interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh you did?" I spoke lowly not knowing how Leah would say about the matter.

"Yeah, do you know what you're going to do yet?"

"No, not yet. I mean I love Quil but how can I line myself up for that kind of pain?" I asked more to myself.

"Yeah I know what you mean but answer this for me. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes he makes me so happy." I answered without hesitation.

"Do you love him?" she questioned.

"Yes, he got me to love again." I confessed.

"Now all you have to decide is if all the happy times you have with him are worth the pain you may or may not feel."

"But how can you say that after all that happened to you Leah?" I asked shocked by her response.

"Even though I went through so much pain I had a great amount of happy times with Sam. And it took me awhile but I finally realized that it was a lot more happy moments then pain. I don't want you to look back 30 years later and realize you could have been with Quil for all those years." Leah responded.

"Yeah, you're right and then there's always the chance he won't imprint." I said content because I think I finally made my decision.

"Go talk to him, I know his been dying to hear from you." Leah all but ordered me.

"Okay. Thank you Leah, you really helped." I expressed my gratitude, walking over to her and pulling her in to a hug. She was shocked at first, tensing up but then she gave in and hugged me back with little hesitation.

"No Problem, Bella. Now go get your man." She shooed me away. I walked out the room and practically ran down the stairs, only tripping once. When I opened the door Rachel was on the other side.

"Hey." She spoke in a quit tone with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Leah is upstairs." I directed. She nodded and slid pass me and walked up the stairs. I walked to my car taking out my phone to text Quil.

**Hey can u meet me at the cliff, Quil?**

**-Bells-**

I felt my phone vibrate only seconds after I got in my car. I slid it opened and saw it was Quil.

**Sure, thing I'll be there in a few minutes.**

**-Quil-**

My grip on the wheel tightened, suddenly feeling nerves. Was I making the right decision? What if Leah was wrong and the pain wasn't worth it? I shook my head, wishing the thoughts away. I loved Quil and I wasn't going to let my life pass me by, because I made a decision I regret. I want to be happy and carefree and Quil makes me feel that way. I was going to be with him until I couldn't anymore. With a sudden bolt of determination running through my veins I turned the car over and drove to our spot.

When I got to the cliff the only visible light was a lantern that Quil and I had placed to hang from the top of the small cave. This brought back the memory of that night.

**Flash back **

It was late at night and my body would still not give way to sleep. I had been twisting and turning for hours. Finally giving up, I grabbed a book from the night stand, and proceeded to read it. The book was based on a girl who had been hurt more than once in her life. She had closed herself off to the world, wanting to be alone in her miserable solitude. She reminded me of myself, before Quil and Jake. I had become a zombie; I was alive physically but not living. Even when I was with Jake I didn't open up fully. But with Quil its different, in the last month and a half I have opened up so much its surprising and a little bit scary. Quil didn't push me to put my walls down and I guess that's why it was so easy to do so. I felt so care free around him, like I had no worries. He could ease away my fears with just the lightest squeeze to my hand. I sighed as I felt a smile spread across my face. The shrilling noise of my phone vibrating against the wooden night stand made me jump, making the book slip out of my hands to the floor. After getting my heart beat under control I slid my phone up and noticed it was a text from Quil.

**Hey Babe, are you awake?**

**-Quil-**

My smile grew wider at the text. My fingers pressed quickly on the keys of my phone replying. I hit send sliding my phone down.

**Hey Baby, Yeah I'm up. I couldn't sleep u?**

**-Bells-**

I sat against the headboard of my bed awaiting his reply. Not even a minute later my phone vibrated.

**Same, I miss you Bells. : (**

**-Quil-**

That had me blushing. Truth was I missed him too. We had not seen each for two day and in teenage years that's forever.

**I miss you too, Quilly. : (**

**-Bells-**

I giggled at my nickname for him. I only used it in private and I knew he loved it even though he wouldn't admit it. My phone vibrated once more.

**Then why don't we meet at our spot?**

**-Quil-**

I bit my lip considering my chances of getting caught sneaking in or out. I figured I was 18 and it was about time I did something sneaky.

**Ok, I'll meet you there in 15 minutes k? ;) **

**-Bells-**

I got up quickly changing in to a pair of skinny jeans and a hoody; knowing it should be chilly outside. I put my hair in to a high pony tail not bothering with makeup. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I slid it open to the see what Quil texted me.

**Ok, Baby, I can't wait to see that beautiful face of yours ;)**

**-Quil-**

My cheeks grow a deep red as I blushed at the comment. It was funny how my body reacted to him even through text. I put my cell back in my pocket and walked slowly to the door. I did not want to risk waking Charlie up. The stairs were the difficult part; it was like every step made a creaky sound. And with every sound I made I froze looking up the stairs just waiting to see when Charlie burst down the hall to see who was causing the noise. But he never did, the sounds never even disrupted his snoring pattern. Once I made it outside I quickly got in the car and speed towards la push, I was late already. When I arrived to the darkened cliff, my only light in vision was one coming from the cave. I got out of the car and made my way to the cave, before I could even look inside Quil had me in his arms. I melted in to the warm, muscular wall that was his chest.

"Hello there gorgeous." Quil's husky voice was in my ear. I could not control the shiver that ran down my spine.

"H-hey." I stuttered as he started to place kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. I let out a moan as he bit down gentle on the tender skin of my neck.

"I missed you Belly." He whispered, his hot breath fanning over my face.

"I missed you too, Quilly." I said looking up at him through hooded eyes. He lowered his lips to mine and brushed them lightly against mine. He pressed with more pressure, running his tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance which I granted. His tongue explored my mouth as his hand tangled in my hair. We both fought for dominance but after I while I gave it up. When breathing became an issue we parted, and Quil put his forehead on mine. Suddenly a breeze blew in on the cliff, making me shiver.

"Come on." He said leading me in to the cave where he had laid out some blankets. We both lay down and I cuddled into his side, as we looked up to the sky.

"Quil?" I spoke breaking the silence.

"Yea, Bells?" he answered.

"Thank you." I murmured against his side. He turned to lay on his side so that he could look at me.

"For what Baby?" he asked, his face scrunching up in a cute confusing way.

"For everything; for making me feel again. For just being there for me to talk to, and for helping me open up. You're really great, and you make me happy. I like spending time with you and I may be getting ahead of myself, but if you'll have me I want to be with you for a long time." I said looking anywhere else but his eyes.

"Bells look at me." He said, putting a finger under me chin and tilting it so I had to look at him.

"Bella I love spending time with you and I want us to last a long time to. You are amazing and I consider myself lucky to have you as my girlfriend. I'm happy with you and I want you to know that you can tell me anything and open up to me. Anything that you say to me only stays with me, you can trust me." I smiled wide.

"I do trust you." I stated then pulled him down for a kiss. We stayed there the whole night just talking and looking up at the stars.

End of Flashback

I signed at the memory, I couldn't help but smile. We were so happy it felt like forever ago. I trusted Quil and I loved him. I wanted to be with him for a long time, grow old with him even. I wasn't going to let that chance pass by. I got out of the car closing the door a little too hard, and started walking towards the light that hung above that hung above the cave. I was a few foot steps away when Quil emerged from the cave. Quil looked down at me with an emotionless face, as if he was ready for me to end our relationship. He always did this when he was facing something hard.

"Hey." I said in a quiet tone. I wasn't sure how to start with this.

"Hi." He spoke shortly. I went to set in the cave hoping maybe buy me some time to think of how to start. He came and sat next to me. I could feel the heat radiating from him; it was oddly soothing to me.

"How was the night with the girls?" he asked sensing that I need some time. He knew me well.

"It was surprising but it helped me make up my mind." I gave him a side glance.

"That's good." His voice broke the tiniest bit. I turned to fully look at him. His face wore a look of concern.

"Quil, I love you and I want to be with you but knowing that at any minute you can be taken away from me, it's hard." My voice was full with emotion.

"I know and-"I put my hand up to stop him.

"Let me finish. Quil I have been hurt so many times and I don't know if I can survive it one more time." His face fell, but he quickly covered it with that emotionless expression I hated. "Bu7t you make me happy, you make me feel special. I was talking to Leah and she told me something that made me think."

"Wait, Leah?" he asked surprised, I giggled.

"Yeah, Leah, she said that even though she went through so much, she went through a lot more happiness with Sam. And she was right I don't want to look back 20 years later and you still haven't imprinted. Quil I want to be with you, until I can't anymore." I told him smiling, as the huge grin spread across his face.

"Belly, you don't know how much I wish you were my imprint. But even if you're not it doesn't matter because I know that at the end I'm going to end with you. You make me better and I love you because of that." He cupped my cheek pulling me in to a kiss. There was a sense of urgency in it, like he needed to know that I was his. Our tongues battled but I quickly gave up to him. He explored my mouth tasting me.

"Thank you Leah." Quil whispered against my lips. I giggled at his comment and pulled back.

"So how exactly did you end up talking to Leah about this?" he asked curiously. I told him all about my night, from what happened at Emily's house to my talk with Leah.

"Wow, Emily said that to you?" Quil questioned shocked.

"Yeah, she did but it doesn't bother me because I may not be an imprint but I am way more independent then her." I answered shrugging.

"Yeah that's what I like about you." Quil confessed.

"Really why?" I said looking up at him from where I was snuggled to his side.

"Yeah, because you don't take my shit and you call me out on it. I love that you don't stay quiet and say what's on your mind. I love you just the way you are and no matter what happens you'll always be the girl that stole my heart."

"I love the way you are to. I love that your silly and always make me laugh, but that you know when to be serious to. You caring and romantic, I love everything about you. You're always going to be the one that made me love again." I returned. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my cheeks and lastly my lips.

"Always." He whispered against my lips.

"Always." I reply and pulled me in to a heated kiss that left me breathless. I knew that this is what I want, to be with him. At' the moment I decided that I would fight for him until he was taken from me by just the slightest glance.

**A/N review please its really helpful ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay readers hee you go ! This chapter is all Bella/Quil and im a little nervous about it. Enjoy :)**

Quil and I were currently sitting on my bed as he helped me finish up my collage applications essay. Well I wouldn't call it helping, Quil was more of a distraction. I only had this weekend left to finish it, I was lucky the collage would even except it so late in the game. I was in the middle of my senior year, I should have done this last year but then again I wasn't really myself.

"Quil." I whined as he placed a kiss on the tender skin of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"What?" he asked innocently, I didn't even have to turn from the lap top to know that he wore that smirk of his.

"You know what, your such a distraction." I muttered shaking my head and giggling when he lightly pinched my side.

"Then let me distract you some more." he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned into him sighing, I would be kidding myself I said I didn't want that.

"Tempting but this is due Monday and look at it this way the faster I finish the sooner you can distract me." I spoke in a sing song voice, turning and placing a kiss on his lips. He pulled me tightly against him deepening the kiss.

"Quil," I whispered against his lips. He sighed, his hot breath fanning over my face.

"Okay, okay, why don't I make us some sandwiches for lunch while you work on you essay?" he offered.

"That sounds great baby, thank you." I go to place a kiss on his lips to show my gratitude, but before I could he turned his head so it landed on his cheek.

"Uh, uh concentrate on that essay." he ordered taping the end of my noise. I giggled sending a "yes sir" over my shoulder as he left the room. I could hear his booming laughter fade down the stairs. I turned to my work at hand and began to type furiously. By the time I heard Quil's footsteps coming up the stairs, I was typing out my last sentence.

"And done." I announced adding the period at the end.

"Really?" Quil asked coming into the room with two plates of sandwiches, only one had 2 and the other held 6. That boy could eat, well he is a wolf.

"Yup, file and save. Shit !" I cussed, laughing inwardly at what I was about to do.

"What happened?" Quil asked alarmed, I rarely used foul language.

"Oh no! I deleted it in accident!" I replied wanting to burst out in laughter at his expression.

"You didn't" he said coming to look at the screen that was blank by now.

"Now I have to type it all over again." I complained. He huffed out a groan and put his grief stricken face in his hands. I couldn't take it anymore, I erupted out laughing. He looked up at me with a cute confused face.

"What are you laughing about?" he demanded.

"I...didn't...delete it..." I managed to get out between breathes. He gave me a playful glare, sending me in to another fit of giggles. He moved so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"You think that's funny?" he spoke in a deep husky tone that sent shivers down my body straight to my center.

"N-no" I stuttered as he leaned closer, his lips lightly brushing against mine. Nothing more but that and it was killing me.

"You want me to kiss you Bella?" His voice was driving me crazy.

"Yes." I answered suddenly breathless. Not a second later his lips were on mine. We both fought for dominance which I soon gave up. Quil's tongue explored my mouth as one hand roomed up and down my side and the other tangled in my hair. Soon I was laying on my back with Quil above me. I felt my flesh getting hotter and hotter as Quil's lips moved down my neck, stopping only to suck the skin over my collarbone. Quil's fingers traced the skin in between the hem of my shirt and the waist band of my skinny jeans. They left a hot trail of fire as they went. I could feel Quil's hard on as he grinded it against my denim covered slit. I tensed, we had never gotten this far and Quil knew were I stood when it came to sex. He knew I wanted to wait a little bit before we did it. Sensing my tension, Quil went to whispered in my ear.

"No sex, Bella I promise." He knew me so well. I nodded and gave him a small smile. He smirked and kissed me slow and gentle. The kiss started growing heated with passion as Quil grounded his shorts covered member against me. The sensation was amazing, I couldn't hold back the moan that slipped through my parted lips. Quil's lips resumed their position at my collar bone. I bulked my hips up trying to get more friction, Causing him to press down harder with a grunt.

"Quil." I moaned, closing my eyes and tilting my head back slightly.

"Tell me what you want Bella." He spoke lowly.

"I want...you to...touch...me." I said in between pants. Answering my pleas Quil's hand moved under my shirt, his burning fingers tracing the skin up my side. He tugged my shirt higher and higher painfully slowly until finally he pulled it over my head. Quil's lips kissed down the valley between my breast and down the silky smooth skin of my stomach, making me jump at the feel of his tongue as he dipped it into my bellybutton. Once he kissed his way back up to my chest Quil rubbed his thumb over my nub through the thin fabric of my bra. I groaned and arched my back for more.

"Bella, can I take it off?" He asked looking up at me and I nodded. His hand reached behind my back and he fingered the clasp, then with one swift fingered motion it came undone. Quil removed his hand and slowly slid the strap down my shoulder, his lips trailing kisses behind it. He repeated the same notion with the other strap and then gently pulled the satin fabric completely off. I could feel Quil's gaze on me and I blushed at how exposed I was to him.

"Beautiful." he whispered looking in to my eyes with love. He leaned down and captured my lips in such a sweet, loving kiss that lift me gasping for air. Quil's hand went to cup my breast, he ran his thumb over my already hardened nub. The he sucked the other in to his lips, the feeling was over whelming. He switched giving both breast the same attention, then with his free hand he grabbed the back of my knee and hooked it around his waist. I let out a whimper when he removed his hands and lips from my chest.

"Shh Bella, trust me." He whispered, then he pressed his hard on in to me this time harder and faster. I meet his thrust, bucking my hips up. My head was in the clouds, I couldn't think and I didn't want to. Both the combination of his thrust and my breast rubbing against his bare chest had me moaning loudly. I could feel the fire building up at the pit of my stomach with each time our hips meet. I was close and he knew it.

"Bella come for me. Come Now." That sent me over the edge, I came screaming Quil's name. The sensation and pleasure I felt was something indescribable. Once I came down from my high and got my breathing in check I opened my eyes. Quil had collapsed on top of me and was currently nuzzling his head into my neck. I giggled as his short spiky hair tickled my neck. He sat up on his elbows taking some of his weight off me.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked smirking.

"Nothing I'm just ticklish." I said smiling up at him."

"Oh really." He was wearing a mischievous smile.

"Quil." I warned but before I could stop him he was tickling my sides. I exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Q-Quil s-stop!" I tried to get out.

"Awe but it's so much fun." He replied innocently. When I couldn't take it anymore he stopped. Once I calmed down I sighed. Quil looked at me lovingly.

"I love you, Belly." he declared.

"I love you too, Quilly." I announced pulling him into a kiss that just poured with love and adoration.

**A/N Okay, so hope everyone enjoyed that. :) Review !**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay people here you go ! Enjoy !**

I jumped as the shrieking noise of my phone going off rang through my untimely silent room. After retrieving my phone I slid up the screen causing the repetitive tone to end. Quil's pictured appeared on the screen informing me it was him calling.

"Hey Baby." I greeted sitting back down on my bed.

"Hi Bella." He spoke with a certain uneasiness that worried me.

"I-Is something wrong." I questioned apprehensively, my voice breaking slightly. My heart stopped waiting for his response. The first thought that appeared in my head was, He imprinted. I could feel the anxiety creep through my veins. Suddenly my vision was concealed with images of a beautiful Quileute women wrapped in Quil's arms. The women beamed as Quil looked down at her with the familiar look of love and adoration that Sam and Jared gave there imprints. The image dissolved when Quil answered.

"Well Emily wants to apologies for what she said, so she invited us to dinner at her house." He explained hurriedly. I let put a sigh of relief, happy tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Is that all Quil?" I asked just to be sure, sniffling.

"Yeah baby, are you crying? What's wrong?" His voice heavy with alarm. I let out an almost hysterical laugh.

"Quil you scared me half to death. I thought you had…" my throat clutched around the last word and I couldn't force it out. But Quil knew me well enough to know what I meant.

"Imprinted? No baby, of course not. I'm sorry I scared you, sweetie." He let out growl like noise.

"It's okay. Tell Emily sure, can you pick me up?" I requested.

"Of course, silly." I giggled, then we said our goodbyes and I started to get ready. I took a calming, warm shower. I basked in the sensation caused by my fingers massaging my scalp as I washing my hair. When I was done I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my tiny physique. I then went in to my room and browsed through my closet for something to wear. I finally decided on a pair of black leggings and a deep purple winter dress. I finished the outfit with a black waist belt and my black Uggs. I then let my mahogany waves out of its tie and it cascaded down my back. Moving on to my makeup I gave my eyes a smoky look with purple eye shadow. I added a little lip gloss and I was set. Walking over to the full length mirror, I gave myself a once over, satisfied with what I saw. A knock at the front door caught my attention. I grabbed my cell and made my way down the stairs taking them two at a time. I wanted to get to Quil quickly, still feeling a little anxious from before.

"Where you heading to dressed so nice?" Charlie asked from the couch.

"Oh, just to Emily's for dinner, Dad. I won't be out to late." I explained, getting a gruff in response. I nearly sprinted to the door, opening it without even asking who it was. Quil stood there dressed in dark jeans and a tight shirt that emphasized his muscular form. When I realized I had been staring I looked down at my feet. I felt Quil's streaming gaze trail down my body. My cheeks flushed read at his regard. I looked up slowly and my eyes immediately locked with his. They shone with delight and a hint of lust.

"You look beautiful, baby." He praised bring a smile to my face.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I replied draping my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He obliged moving his lips against mine in a tender reassuring kiss. Showing me how much he loved me with just the simple notion of his lips caressing mine. When breathing became necessary I pulled back and nuzzled in to his neck.

"Say goodbye to Charlie." Quil spoke, his voice husky. I did as he said and he moved us outside, closing the door.

"Better babe?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded, kissing the warm skin of his neck. His response was similar to mine except for the extra nibble that sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. It wasn't until now that I realized he was mildly shaking.

"What's wrong Quil?" I asked worried.

"It's my wolf. His upset." He replied taking a deep breath of my sent.

'What do you mean? Why?" I looked up at Quil and saw that there was a ring of yellow around his normally brown eyes.

"Because we upset you and made you think that you weren't ours." He elucidated and his shaking increased.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not upset anymore. I know you love me, both of you." I comforted, running my hand through the hair at the nape of his almost purr like sound erupted in his chest and his shaking lower to tremors. He pulled me to him and buried his nose in my hair taking in the strawberry sent of it. This stopped the tremors completely. I was surprised at how well I was taking this, but it just felt natural.

"All better?" I murmured into his chest. His chest vibrated as he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that baby." He spoke almost shamefully.

"Its okay, Quil. Your part wolf, I know and accept that. I just never thought your wolf was so fond of me." I giggled at the statement.

"Oh, yeah he is. He loves you just as much as I do. Especially when you're looking so sexy, like you do tonight." He looked me up and down again causing me to blush and fix my gaze on my shoes. He brought my face up with a finger under my chin.

"Don't do that. Your beautiful." I smiled wide at him.

"Thank you." I said my voice laced with gratitude.

"Come on, let's go. Emily's waiting." He led me to his car and gallantly opened the door for me. When Quil pulled up in front of the familiar light blue house, we had only been on the road for 15 minutes. We got out of the vehicle and went in to the house without knocking. Things were starting to go back to normal. The first thing I saw was Sam sitting on the couch watching his sports.

"Hey Bella, Quil." He welcomed getting up to give me a hug.

"Hey Sam." I smiled; it hadn't occurred to me until now how much I missed him and Emily. As if on cue I heard a bunch of clinking and clattering in the kitchen. I noted that Quil was giving same a look that said he wanted to talk to him so I offered to help Emily in the kitchen. I gave Quil a small smile and walked in to the light blue colored kitchen. Emily was in fact running around the room stirring pot and chopping vegetables. She still hadn't noticed my presence so I cleared my throat grabbing her attention. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face me with an apologetic expression.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came. I'm sorry about what I said, I guess I've just been a little hormonal lately." She finished resting her had on her stomach over the obvious baby bump.

"Emily are you…?" I asked rocking my hands back and forth to show her what I meant. She nodded giving me a wary smile. I gave out a squeal and ran over to her. I turned the facet on and whispered in her ear.

"Does Sam know?" she shook her head no.

"Why not?" I wondered confused.

"I don't know what he'll say." She looked down, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Emily, his going to be happy. He loves you." I said hugging her.

"You think?" she murmured and I nodded in response. Sam came in and I turned off the sink.

"Emily what's wrong?" He demanded, his voice leaking with concern. I gave her an encouraging smile and left giving them some privacy. In the living room Quil was sitting on the couch. I walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey baby?" I whispered in his ear. He turned around and pulled me over the couch on his lap. I squealed in shook and he nuzzled his nose in to my neck taking in my fragrance. This had become his new favorite thing to do and I wasn't complaining.

"So what did you and Sam talk about." I pressed curious.

I told Sam what had happened with my wolf." He spoke in to my neck.

"And what did he say?" I ran my hand through his jet black hair. His chest rumbled with a purr.

"He said the my wolf recognizes you as ours." He explained his hot breath making my nerve endings tingle. When he said this I let out a breath, I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. To now that all of Quil loved me was a relief to my heart. Quil's arm tightened pulling me flesh tight to him.

"We love you, you know that?" He declared, making me beam.

"I know. I love you too, both of you." I replied placing a loving kiss on his lips. He pulled back and chuckled, giving me a knowing look.

"What?" I pouted.

"Emily's pregnant?" He asked.

"How did you- oh. Yeah, she told him?" Sometimes I forget his part wolf.

"Yeah she did. Sam picked her up and twirled her around." He informed. I smiled truly happy. A few minutes later the small house was bombarded with the pack and there imprints. They purported they were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. But we all new they followed the smell of food. We all sat in the living room until Emily announced that the food was ready. The boys sprinted towards the dining room, almost knocking Emily over. If it wasn't for Sam who stood in front of her they would have. Sam ordered that the ladies went first, so Leah, I and the imprints acquired our food first. Once everyone was seated around the rather large dinner table, we began to eat. About half way through the meal Sam stood top say something. The table immediately quieted.

"Everyone, Emily and I have some news to share." Emily stood next to him.

"I'm pregnant!" She said and the room erupted with noises. Everyone congratulated Emily and Sam. Emily giggled when I whispered an "I told you so" in her ear. We went back to eating and this time the conversation was shifted to babies and all the things they would need. I looked around as we all laughed at Quil's suggestion to name the baby after him. I had come to accept everyone here as my family. They had all grown on me and I loved them just how they were. I was just out of my thoughts by a gentle pinch to my side from Quil. I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow at me. I beamed brightly at him, letting him know I was happy. He mimicked my smile and placed a kiss on my template. He wrapped his arm around me and pulling me on to his lap. I basked in his radiating heat. This is where I belong and I planned to stay here as long as I was welcomed.

**A/N Review please !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone ! I apologise its been so long since I updated ! Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them ! Enjoy !**

Saturday was the day that every couple celebrated, Valentine Day. Although for Quil and I it is going to be superfluously special. That day we would celebrate our 6 month anniversary. Even though it was still the middle of the week, Quil hadn't mentioned a word about the subject. I was beginning to suspect he had forgotten which wouldn't surprise me. Lately the pack has been overworking itself trying to catch a female vampire they had caught sent of a few weeks ago. Apparently she keeps coming and going in and out of the area, this caused three more young boys to phase. One of them being Leah's little brother, Seth, who was 15. Leah took it hard when this occurred, this was not the life she wanted for him. Then there was the twins Collin and Brady, they were both 14.

Sam's got the pack running patrols in pairs, meaning longer perimeter rounds. It had gotten to the point where I had not seen Quil for almost a week, there was always school or sleep in the way. Luckily both Seth and the twins are relatively calm so it wasn't long before they were able to go back to school and take up some patrol time. That's why I was on my way to Quil's house; he had finally gotten a break and we were able to see each other. As I drove down the familiar road, where Quil's home was located, I found myself becoming abnormally anxious. I placed more pressure on the gas pedal then was necessary, suddenly getting the feeling that I couldn't get to his house fast enough. When I finally reached the light blue house I had visited many times before, I quickly left the car and started speed walking towards the front door. I knocked on the mahogany door and was greeted by Mrs. Ateara.

"Hello Bella, come in. Come in." she invited. Cheryl and I had hit it off the first time we meet contrary to what Quil predicted. He had been so worried that we wouldn't get along, that he prolonged our meeting as much as he could. I could understand where he was coming from though; Cheryl was a woman with a strong personality. She was the type of person that said what she was thinking. She was really down to earth and seemed like a very fearless women. I guess with a kid like Quil you had to be.

"Hey Mrs. Ateara , how are you and Mr. Ateara?" I asked walking into the old fashion American house. Instantly my nose was hit by the appealing aroma of hot chocolate and baked goods.

"We're doing just great. Quil's up in his room why don't you head up there." She suggested.

"Okay." I agreed and started heading up the maple wood stairs, using the skillfully carved wooden handrail for support. Once I reached the hallway where all the bedrooms where found I kept to the right and stopped at the second door. I knocked on the hard wood door and Quil opened it seconds later. I smiled up at him, but then grimaced when I saw the dark bags under his eyes.

"Baby, when was the last time you slept?" I questioned worriedly, bring my hand up to his cheek and running my thumb over the dark circles under his eyes.

"I slept a few hours last night. " Quil confessed, as his eye lids hooded under my touch. I got on my tippy toes and placed a light kiss on his lips. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him. He guided me into his room closing the door behind us and pressing me against it. His lips pressed harder against mine, showing the urgency he felt. When breathing became necessary Quil, started trailing soft, gentle kisses up and down my neck.

"I missed you, babe. My wolf was going crazy not seeing you for so long." He spoke in between nibbles and sucks.

"Hmm, I missed you too, baby." I returned running my hands throw the hair at the nape of his neck. Quil then stopped nibbling and just nuzzled my neck. He took deep even breathes, inhaling my sent. When he was done he pulled away to look at me.

"You need sleep." I ordered, determination forming my voice.

"I know but I needed to see you, to hold you." He explained.

"Well, I'm here now. Let's take a nap." I said taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. We laid down and I cuddled to his side, basking in the warmth. Quil wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." I stated and smiled when I heard the murmured reply. I looked up and noticed he had already fallen asleep. With a sigh I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. I was taken to a wonderful place. Quil was with me in this amazing illusion. I felt such confidence and assurance that Quil was it for me and that he was the one I wanted to lose my innocence to. I knew that he loved me completely and wholly and that I trusted him with my body. I could feel his hot breathe on my neck and his overly heated hands on my body. It felt so real and so blissful. I could feel myself about to fall over the edge when I woke. I was back in Quil's room and he still had his arms around me only now his lips were on my collar bone.

"Good dream?" he asked, causing my cheeks to turn crimson.

"Um, yeah." I mumbled.

"I can smell you." He stated making my blush deepen when I realized he was talking about my arousal. He looked down at me and chuckled, "Tell me about it?" Quil asked, leaving my skin tingling as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. I shook my head in refusal causing a small laugh to rumble in his chest.

"Why not?" he questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's embarrassing." I murmured, burrowing my face in his chest as a form of hiding.

"You know you can tell me anything, Right?" I nodded into his chest and took a deep breath.

"I had a dream that you and I…you know." As I spoke I could feel my face turn scarlet. I felt Quil's chest shake with a silent laughter. "It's not funny, Quil !" I yelled hitting his arm and coming out of hiding. Once I was sitting up I turned my back to him.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just that you get so flustered over it." Quil apologized wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"That's because this is a serious matter." I all but stomped like a little girl trying to be taken seriously.

"Hey, I know it is. So let's talk about it." He suggested, turning me around to face him.

"Okay. Quil, I love you and I trust you completely, but this is something very important to me." I explained.

"I know Bells and I'm willing to wait, you know that. There is no pressure, I promise." Quil spoke sincerely.

"I know Quil and I'm ready. I want to lose my virginity with you." I announced looking down at my fidgeting hands. Quil placed a finger under my chin bringing my face up to face him.

"Are you sure Bells? I want you to be completely certain about this." he questioned waiting for confirmation. I looked into those deep brown eyes of his and saw my answer. All they showed was love and adoration. I knew that I completely trusted the man in front of me.

"Quil I'm completely certain about this. I trust you with my body and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you. I love you ." I declared.

"I love you too Bells." He replied pulling into a kiss. The kiss leaked of love and gentleness, but soon it grew heated with passion and urgency. Then I felt the bundling feeling of nerves at the pit of my belly. My hands began to shake and my stomach began to twist with anticipation. Noticing this Quil whispered into my ear.

"Bells we're not going to have sex tonight." He confirmed.

"We're not?" I questioned pulling back to look at him.

"No, I want your first time to be special not in my room hoping my parent won't hear us." This brought a wide smile to my face.

"You're amazing Quil. Have I told you that?"

"Once or twice." He joked causing me to giggle. We spent the rest of the time just being together and talking. It had been so long since we had just been in each other's presents. When it had gotten time for me to go I didn't want to leave. I finally said goodbye reluctantly and left. Quil still hadn't mentioned anything about Saturday, but I knew that as long as I was with him I would be happy.

**Review ! Review !**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is just a fluff chapter before the anniversery chapter. Enjoy! :) **

It was Friday night and I was certain Quil had forgotten. Now I wasn't really sure how to approach this situation. I knew I wasn't those types of girls that celebrated every month with anniversaries but Quil and I would be 6 months together tomorrow. I don't want some celebration I just want to spend the day together which is beginning to get difficult. It was like the red headed vampire waited until Quil and I were having some "alone time" to come out. That lead to a wolf's howl and Quil leaving me all hot a bothered. This had happened twice already and I was beginning to get a little sexually frustrated. Today Quil and I were attempting to spend some time together but there was no way I was going to let things get hot and heavy and then risk Quil leaving right in the middle. No we were going to sit in my living room and watch a movie. I jumped out my stand still state at the sound of the microwave beeping, alerting me that the popcorn was done. I quickly emptied the popcorn into a round bowl and set it on the coffee table In front of the TV. The sound of the doorbell made my heart start racing. I took a deep breath and almost ran to the door. Once I opened it I spotted Quil, shirtless and jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips. My eyes scanned his every muscle down to that delicious "v" that disappeared into his cut off shorts. I felt a tingle rush to my center and I bit my lip trying to get a hold of myself. This was going to be hard; I could hardly stop myself from jumping him when he was standing in front of me.

"See something you like?" Quil asked with a smirk.

"Hell yes." I murmured accidently. Quil chuckled as my cheeks became rosy red. He came in, closing the door behind him, then pulling me to him and planting an eager kiss on my lips. My lips moved against his with the same urgency. I pulled away from him trying to catch my breath and his lips trailed down my neck.

"Oh, no you don't." I said pushing him away and leaning against the door out of air.

"What's wrong babe?" Quil asked coming closer to me.

"Oh, no you don't buddy." I put my hand up to stop him in his tracks. "Every time we start to get all down and dirty that bitch of a vampire decides to come out and you leave me all frustrated."

"Down and dirty?" Quil asks laughing.

"You know exactly what I mean Quil." I said hitting his arm. He used this to his advantage and pulled me closer to him.

"Well then let me relieve your frustrations." He spoke in a low husky tone, making a shiver run through my body and straight to my center.

"No, we're going to sit down in the living room and watch a movie. And you are going to keep your hands to yourself. Got it?" I spoke in a stern voice letting him know he had no choice.

"Fine." He grumbled like a little kid. I pecked his pouted lips and pulled him to the living room. I put the movie Grease in and sat next to Quil on the couch. He put his arm around me and I snuggled to his side. I was barley paying attention to the movie because I was more aware of Quil's fingers as he trailed them up and down the back of my neck. I had to stop myself from moaning at the amazing sensation. When the feeling got to be too much I sat up and reached for the popcorn bowl. I stayed in an upright position and Quil took it to his advantage. Instead of his fingers trailing along my neck they trailed up and down my back. A chill traveled behind his touch. Quil then started messaging my shoulders and neck. I moaned, giving in and leaning back against Quil's chest. He pressed his lips to my neck and I relished in the feeling. He turned me around and guided me to lie on my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist rolled my hips against his. I groaned at the feeling of his hard on against my center.

"Quil I swear if you leave again I will hunt down that vampire and kill her myself." I threatened. Quil's response was a gentle nibble on my collarbone. Quil rocked his hips against mine and little by little I felt my frustrations drifting away. He pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra. Once that was off his mouth went to my nipple, sucking it and occasionally nibbling lightly. I basked in the sensual things I felt. Quil's hand traveled down my torso and when he reached the top of my jeans he hesitated. Quil looked up at me in question and I nodded my head. He then kissed my lips gently and lovingly. Quil unbuttoned my jeans, brought the zipper down and pulled them off, then did the same with my panties. His lips then descended down my neck, stopping to nibble the skin over my collar bone. He's hot kisses traveled down the valley between my breast and across my flat stomach, only stopping to dip his tongue in my belly button. Quil chuckled when this caused me to jump. I was then struck by sensations that shoot right to my center. This was caused by the gentle nibbles Quil was doing on my inner thigh. Quil let out a mild growl right at my center which excited me even more.

"I can smell you." He informed causing my cheeks to turn bright red. Only I could blush after practically jumping him. My thoughts were side tracked when I felt Quil's hot breath on my center. I let out a moan when Quil dragged his rough tongue in between my lips. He then pressed his thumb on my bud causing an electric like surge to run through me. A deep throaty moan escaped at the intense pleasure. He then inserted a finger into me. With both Quil's thumb rubbing my clit and his finger pushing in and out of my center my body was in frenzy.

"Oh god, Quil, that feels so good." I moaned. Quil pushed another finger in, stretching me out.

"God, you're so tight." He groaned. My mind was hazed by the amount of pleasure I was experiencing. I felt the ball of tension begin to form at the pit of my stomach. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my release. I threw my head back and my lips parted in an "o" shape. I was just about to slip off the edge when Quil stopped. I looked down at him and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked astonished and a little pissed.

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I'll make it up to you." He said getting up from on top of me.

"That's what you said last time." I accused. Grabbing my clothes and putting them on quickly.

"I'm sorry Bells." He gave me a quick kiss and looked at me. "I love you."

"I love you too; now go kill that vampire bitch." He chuckled kissing me and again and running out the door. In truth I was even more frustrated then before and I knew I would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Well there's always tomorrow, hopefully.

**Already working on the next chapter! Review ! Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
